Les aventures de Jordan !
by Blue Pistache
Summary: Jordan, jeune demoiselle de 18 ans et magicienne possédant le pouvoir du Crayon imaginaire ,avec sa petite sœur de 16 ans, Izumi qui est une jeune métamorphe, et son jeune frère de 14 ans, Mako qui peut devenir invisible, ils partent à l'aventure pour une drôle de mission. Retrouver une personne du nom de Happy qui serait membre de la guilde Fairy Tail et qui se trouve être un v
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre un: Une rencontre bien mouvementée..

_Earthland... Fiore... Magnolia... Une immense ville commercial remplit de bâtiment de pierre, de boutiques en tout genres, d'habitants joyeux et souriants, mais surtout d'une guilde réputée pour sa joie de vivre mais aussi pour ses bagarres et tapages dans ce magnifique petit paysage. Tout était tranquille, Izumi était là pour le dire. Jeune fille de 17 ans, elle était venue dans cette ville accompagnée de sa grande sœur Jordan et de son petit frère Mako pour une simple mission. Ils n'appartenaient à aucune guilde, seulement, ils prenaient des missions de temps en temps de quoi gagner leurs vie. Courant pour arriver jusqu'à l'entrée du village, la jeune fille regarda sa sœur, puis gigotant la tête avec un sourire, elle attrapa la main de son frère pour courir dans les rues. Sa grande chemise blanche flottant dans l'air dégageait une odeur d'herbe fraichement coupée. Jordan les rattrapa, arrivant dans une des grandes rues de la ville. Mako essayait de se dégager des bras de sa sœur, gigotant et se trémoussant, elle le lâcha finalement en cours de route. Il percuta alors sa grande sœur qui le rattrapa.

-'' Allez-y doucement tout les deux...'' **Dit-elle.** -'' Désolé... '' **Répondit timidement le jeune garçon.**

Se remettant droit, Mako reprit tranquillement son chemin, tout près de sa sœur Izumi. Passant devant les boutiques de la ville, le petit trio cherchait un établissement assez particulier... Une guilde. Grand bâtiment de pierre, ayant un style un peu japonais, son nom se traduisait littéralement par queue de fée. Connue de tout Magnolia, cette guilde était assez réputée et même très appréciée. Pourtant leurs missions les concernaient. Continuant de chercher, les deux jeunes filles marchaient devant, regardant en face d'elles en espérant tomber sur la guilde en question. Le jeune Mako, lui, explorait la ville. Tournant son regard de droite à gauche, il observait les boutiques, se collant aux vitres des magasins pour voir les pâtisseries maison, les armures magiques et même les animaux de compagnies. Ebahit par ce qu'il voyait, le petit brun courut vers Jordan et Izumi. Enfin, il le croyait, se retournant vers les deux jeunes femmes, Mako remarqua que ce n'était pas ses grandes sœurs. Mais alors, où étaient-elles ? Il les avait perdu ? Courant dans toute la ville pour les retrouver, hurlant et pleurant de peur, le pauvre petit châtain s'était perdu parmi la foule. Il atterrit dans une grande ruelle, surement la rue principale. Il pouvait voir de loin le bâtiment qu'il recherchait avec ses sœurs. Fairy Tail. Ne pouvant que courir pour rejoindre le bâtiment, il entendu un bruit assourdissant, comme une alarme. Étant la première fois qu'il venait à Magnolia, le jeune Mako était complètement perdu. Que devait-il faire ? Se mettre a l'abri ? Ou alors c'était un exercice en cas d'attaque ? Les gens couraient dans tout les sens pour sortir de la rue principale, le bousculant, lui marchant presque dessus. Les bâtiments autour de lui se soulevèrent, se séparant presque du sol. Des murs se formaient autour de lui, il avait peur, transpirant, de petites perles salées coulant sur ses joues et ce son qui continuait, les gens qui ne cessaient pas de courir. Il se roula en boule, ses mains sur les oreilles, les yeux fermés, le sol si froid sur ses genoux. Puis le silence. Un long silence. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux, et scruta autour de lui. Le vide, il n'y avait plus personne dans la ruelle. Pourtant, au loin, il remarqua un homme qui marchait vers lui, plutôt vers la guilde. Ce chemin était directement relié au bâtiment de la guilde Fairy Tail. Se relevant doucement, il observa au loin cette homme, à peu près la quarantaine, des cheveux mi-longs et roux, une musculature assez importante. Le châtain n'avait aucune chance fasse à lui, il serait réduit en pièce en même pas un instant. Assit au sol, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec l'homme en question. Baissant la tête pour voir se qu'il y avait au sol, le roux fixa Mako d'un drôle d'air.

-''... Tu fais quoi ici ? '' **Demanda-t-il.** -'' J-je... En-enfin je... C-c'est que... '' **Paniqua le petit homme.**  
Reculant petit à petit, voyant que l'homme en face de lui avançait aussi, le petit châtain se remit à pleurer, courant vers cette guilde, seul, perdu. Ne sachant que faire, il prit son courage à deux mains et se planta devant le roux, puis posant une main sur son buste, il disparut.

-'' Hein ?! Que se passe-t-il ?! '' **S'étonna le roux.**

L'homme à la forte musculature regarda autour de lui, un peu surprit par cette disparition soudaine, une sorte de force étrange se dégagea de son corps. La poussière du sol se souleva, touchant quelque chose au passage. Effectivement, le jeune garçon n'avait pas disparu, mais était devenu invisible. Le roux s'arrêta un moment.

-'' Tu peux te montrer, je ne te ferais aucun mal...'' **Rétorqua l'homme.** -'' Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes ! '' **Murmura, terrifier, une petite voix tremblante.**  
Souriant, l'homme tâtait l'air, essayant de retrouver le jeune homme, en cherchant.

-'' Mon nom est Gildartz, je suis membre de Fairy Tail. ''  
À ces mots, le dénommé Gildartz sentit quelque chose le frapper au niveau de l'abdomen. Il regarda son ventre, sentant comme de petite piqure, puis passant sa main devant lui, il sentit comme un corps. Quelqu'un se tenait en face de lui, levant son poing pour essayer de donner un coup, une voix bien plus distincte que celle du jeune homme se fit entendre.

-'' Ne le touche pas ! '' **Hurla-t-elle.**

Un énorme poing vint percuter le roux qui fut immédiatement éjecté vers la guilde. La porte de celle-ci se brisa en deux, des bruits d'étonnement et de surprise se firent entendre.

-'' Gildartz ?! Que s'est-il passé ?! '' **Demanda une voix de jeune homme.**

Se relevant doucement, il observa au loin notre chère Jordan, accroupit devant son petit frère Mako, vérifiant qu'il allait bien. Izumi regardait au loin, pointant du doigt la guilde qu'il recherchait depuis environ une heure.

-'' Regarde Jordan ! C'est elle ! '' **Cria la brune.**

Un jeune homme aux cheveux roses ébouriffés, un petit chat bleu volant près de lui, regardaient le trio. Une jeune fille s'approcha de lui, les mains sur les hanches, une longue chevelure brune et de grands yeux verts, un sourire légèrement en coin vint alors sur son visage.

-" Réussir à dégager Gildartz... Faut le faire..." **S'exclama-t-elle.**

-" Ne te moque pas Anissa, je ne sais même pas comment cela est arriver ! " **Grommela le concerné.**

Mako réapparut, tremblant de peur, pleurant dans les bras de la jeune fille aux cheveux pourpre. Il mumurait des choses incompréhensibles, essayant de le calmer, la plus grande des deux filles chantonnait quelque petite chanson, la plus jeune surveillait. Ses grands yeux d'un noir charbonneux examinait les membres de la guilde sortir du bâtiment, qu'allaient-ils faire ? Se venger d'une simple attaque défensive ? Peu importe, ils devaient pouvoir réussir leur mission. Se mettant devant sa "famille", elle eut comme un geste protecteur, levant les bras face a eux.

-" Nous recherchons un dénommé Happy ! " **Hurla alors la jeune Izumi.**

-" Happy ?! **Questionna le rosé**, pourquoi voulez-vous mon chat ?! "

-" Un chat ? " **S'étonna Jordan.**

Le petit chat bleu sortit alors de derrière son maître, regardant le petit trio avec surprise, il se pointa du doigt en se posant des questions, pourquoi lui ? Que lui voulait-on ? Aucune idée. Méfiant, il s'approcha tout de même du petit groupe. L'attrapant par son petit poignet, une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux roses et de petits yeux verts l'interdit d'y aller.

-" Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Gildartz ? Reste la ! " -" Je sens que cela va me poursuivre..." **Murmura le grand roux.**

Se relevant, Jordan sortit de sa poche de pantalon un crayon. Observant cette "artefact", une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus scrutait l'ustensile que tenait la jeune fille. Notant certaine chose dans son carnet, elle se mit a écrire dans l'air le mot "feu", se mot apparût, entouré de flamme puis regardant le rosé.

-" Si elle a la même capacité que moi, Natsu, tu ferais mieux de l'attaquer qu'on s'en débarasse ! "

Souriant car il allait enfin se battre, le dénommé Natsu mangea alors les flammes. Se demandant se qu'il se passait, le groupe de trois observa avec attention. Le rosé se préparait, la jeune brune portant un anneau blanc à son doigt se préparait également. De peur, le jeune Mako reprit sa mauvaise habitude de devenir invisible, quand à Izumi, elle dégagea légèrement ses cheveux en arrière pour les attacher en une queue de cheval, prête à se battre. Puis faisant craquer les os de ses doigts, la pourpre observa les membres de la guilde.

-" Notre mission est d'apporter ce "chat" du nom de Happy... Et si vous voulez vous battre pour lui... Cela ne pose pas de problème. " **Expliqua Jordan en préparant son crayon.**

Le silence était au rendez-vous. Les deux ''équipes'' s'observaient, se défiant du regard. Préparant son crayon, la pourpre dessina quelque chose dans l'air, le rosé courut vers elle, les poings en feu, essayant par la même occasion de voir le mot qu'elle écrivait. Ce qui ne fût pas sa surprise quand il vit la "chose" prendre vie. Sortant de nulle part, un ouragan se créa en plein milieu de la ville, emportant Natsu. Jordan regardait son œuvre en souriant, il pensait pouvoir la battre sans connaître sa magie ?

-" Il faut toujours apprendre à connaître ses adversaires avant d'attaquer. " **Ria avec un petit air sadique la pourpre.**

Baissant les yeux pour essayer de voir le reste des membres de la guilde, elle se sentit bouger violemment, quelque chose l'entrainait vers ses gens. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Elle vit alors la jeune brunette aux yeux verts, un rayon de couleur blanche l'entourait et la forçait à venir vers ces gens qu'elle devait combattre.

-" Vas-y Anissa, on va s'occuper d'elle ! " **Cria une voix.**

Souriant, étant fière de sa prise, Anissa continuait de tirer sur son anneau pour ramener la pourpre vers ses amis, mais un vent violent la déconcentra, la faisant lâcher prise. Un énorme et gigantesque aigle royal, de magnifique plumes d'or sur le dos se retrouva alors en face d'eux, donnant de grands coups d'ailes pour essayer de dissiper le rayon lumineux sortant de l'anneau blanc de la jeune brune en déclenchant une bourrasque. Cette attaque réussit alors à libérer la pourpre qui se précipita vers sa famille et en profita pour complimenter sa sœur, Jordan se remit à dessiner dans l'air, l'ouragan commençant à disparaitre. Le rosé tombait du ciel, il ouvrit sa bouche en forme de O, mettant ses mains de part et d'autre pour créer une embouchure et sortir d'énormes flammes de sa bouche. Il crachait du feu. Espérant ainsi toucher la pourpre, il remarqua alors une lumière étrange apparaître sur le dessin que la jeune fille venait de dessiner. C'est comme ça que sa magie marchait ! Un énorme bouclier d'acier vient se placer devant le trio, les protégeant ainsi de l'attaque du rosé. Regardant dans son album photo, la brunette métamorphe reprit sa forme humaine, cherchant désespérément un nouvel animal qui pourrait lui servir, l'aigle lui avait déjà été très utile, un insecte ne lui servirait guère. Essayant de trouver une quelconque idée d'animal, la jeune fille remarqua alors une autre demoiselle, les cheveux roses, sortir une clé de sa poche, puis hurlant en montant sa main au ciel avec l'objet en or ancien dans sa main.

-" Porte des Esprit Égyptiens ! Entends mon appel ! Anuket ! "

Une sorte d'écran de fumée apparut devant la demoiselle et une femme habillée d'une robe blanche moulante et coiffée d'une couronne faite de plumes se trouvait maintenant en face d'elle. Observant la plus jeune qui regardait dans son album, la rosée ordonna à son esprit d'attaquer la jeune fille. Courant vers elle, Izumi réussit enfin à trouver l'animal idéale pour combattre cette drôle de créature tout droit sortit de cette fumée. Se positionnant, elle se métamorphosa alors en un taureau, le pelage noir et les yeux rouges de sang, elle fonça vers l'esprit Égyptien, le loupant de peu. Combattant avec hargne et détermination, les deux jeunes filles essayaient de tout faire pour protéger leurs petit frère... Où était-il d'ailleurs ? Ayant prit peur après la première vision du rosé qui leurs fonçait dessus, le jeune châtain était devenu invisible et se baladait au milieu des gens de cette guilde, essayant de repérer le chat du nom de Happy. Il le trouva enfin à côté d'un vieillard, le crâne un peu dégarni, une moustache plus qu'étrange pour le jeune imberbe et une petite taille à faire hurler Jordan qui se sentait toute petite et qui en complexait. S'approchant doucement des deux inconnus, il dirigea sa main vers la bouche du chat pour éviter qu'il n'en sorte un cri et en même temps le faire devenir invisible. L'attrapant, il se mit a courir et bousculer tout ce qui l'entourait, trébuchant sur un pied, il s'écroula au sol avant de se faire attraper par le col.

-" Lâcher moi ! Pitié ! " **Pleurait Mako.** -" Rend nous ce chat, minus. " **Rétorqua un homme torse nu.**

-" Grey. Veux tu bien faire attention a se jeune homme. Il n'a rien fait de mal..." **Dit une voix.**

Le vieillard se mit au milieu des deux équipes, déclarant un temps mort. Montrant qu'il détenait le jeune homme du trio, Jordan et Izumi arrêtèrent le combat, hurlant de relâcher leur frère. Mais des explications s'imposaient. Pourquoi voulaient-ils Happy ? Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Tandis que Natsu dévisageait les deux jeunes filles, la pourpre fit signe à sa sœur de ne pas bouger, voulant éviter qu'elle ne se fasse attraper puis elle avança vers Makarov. S'accroupissant pour arriver à sa taille, la demoiselle fixa le vieux, puis touchant son buste du bout du doigt.

-'' Tu veux savoir quoi ? '' **Demanda-t-elle.**

Une gifle partit. Restant bouche-bée devant la scène, les membres de la guilde s'énervèrent. La pourpre avait osé frapper le vieux. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Cherchait-elle les ennuies ?

-'' Quand on me parle, j'aime bien qu'on regarde mes yeux... Pas plus bas ! '' **Grogna Jordan en se redressant.**

-'' Désolé ! Mais yeux ont dérivé...'' **Expliqua le vieillard, un peu gêné, un sourire d'idiot trônant sur son visage.**

Elle cherchait une excuse pour ne pas s'expliquer. Cela l'agaçait, elle voulait son chat après tout ! S'avançant vers la garçonne, il lui attrapa le poignet, le tirant violemment de son côté.

-'' Change pas de sujet ! Dis nous pourquoi tu veux Happy ?! '' **S'énerva Natsu.**

-'' ... C'était notre mission, **déclara calmement la demoiselle**, on nous a demandé de capturer un Happy de Fairy Tail, on remplit simplement l'ordre de mission.''

Une mission qui demandait de ramener Happy ? Qui avait bien pu ordonner quelque chose comme sa ? Et pourquoi se chat ? Une mission bien étrange. Mais il fallait plus de détails. Après l'insistance de la guilde, la brune sortit de sa poche de short un papier un peu jaunâtre, l'encre légèrement effacée. Cette preuve montrait bel et bien qu'un ordre de mission s'était établit pour la capture du chat bleu, mais une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, bandeau sur la tête et lunettes sur le bord du nez arriva pour examiner le bout de papier. Se mettant au sol, elle observa attentivement tout les détails et infos qu'elle pouvait ressortir de cette petite affiche. La pourpre regarda la demoiselle avec de grands yeux, sentant la présence de sa sœur près d'elle.

-" Que fait-elle ? " **Demanda Izumi à sa grande soeur.**

-" Je sais pas... Mais c'est tout à fait normal de se mettre avec plein de carnets sur le sol en plein milieu d'une rue... Tout le monde fait ça..." **Ironisa Jordan, s'approchant de Grey pour qu'il relâche Mako.**

Cette moquerie ne déconcentra pas la jeune bleue qui continuait son examen poussé, avant de hurler un "Ha ha !". Elle avait enfin trouvé se qui la dérangeait. L'ordre de mission n'était pas vrai. Certaines choses ont été modifié pour que le petit trio s'attaque a la guilde. Cette mission était fausse...


	2. Chapter 2

-" Fausse ? C'est quoi encore cette arnaque ?! "

Grogna Jordan. Elle prit le bout de papier, le gigotant dans tout les sens pour leur prouver qu'il y avait bien noter quelque chose. La petite bleu reprit la mission pour effectuer un sort et dévoiler le subterfuge. Vierge. La feuille de couleur jaunâtre était vierge, une vrai page blanche. Béa, les yeux écarquiller devant cette découverte, la pourpre, le châtain et la brune tombèrent de haut. Qui avait bien pu leur faire sa ? Et si cette guilde voulait se moquer d'eux ? Ils le payeraient très cher. Reprenant leur mission, Izumi regarda sa grande soeur et hochant la tête, elle prit son album pour y trouver la photo d'un serpent et se métamorphosa en boa. De sa queue, elle attrapa le petit chat, vite rattraper par le rosé.

-" Mais rend moi mon chat ! " Hurlait-il.

-" Nous devons le ramener ! " Criait à son tour Jordan.

Attrapant cette fois la pourpre par le col, le rosé s'énerva, lui hurlant dessus. Voulait protéger sa soeur, le reptile s'enroula autour de Natsu, se mettant à l'étouffer. Resserant son étreinte, un lumière apparut derrière elle, avant de sentir un froid sur sa peau de serpent. Le nudiste avait gelé la jeune métamorphe, sous ses traits de reptile, elle devait vite se réchauffer avant de mourrir de froid, mais le rosé se mit de son côté à chauffer son corps, des flammes apparaissant sur lui. Se dégageant pour reprendre forme humaine, la pourpre se rapprocha de sa petite soeur.

-" Izumi ! " S'écria-t-elle, essayant de soignée les blessures qu'elle lui voyait.

Le petit Mako regardait ses deux soeurs au sol et prit par la peur, il redevint invisible. L'homme roux s'approcha des demoiselles, cherchant le petit du regard.

-" Montre toi petit.. Ou je vais devoir m'occuper de ta petite famille.." Dit-il en tendant sa main vers les filles.

La pourpre leva la sienne, son crayon à la main, dessinant un bouclier pour se protéger. Mais pour une fois, elle ne fut pas si rapide. Attrapant le poignet de la pourpre, le roux la leva, la décollant du sol. Elle essayait tout de même de dessiner pour se défendre, fessant apparaître une tronçonneuse grâce à l'un de ses dessins, mais il fut vite désintégrer par une magie qu'elle ne connaissait pas, son agresseur la soulevant plus haut, qu'allait-il lui faire ? Elle ne savait pas, mais devait absolument se dégager. Gigotant dans tout les sens, ses jambes allant d'avant en arrière pour frapper le torse du roux.

-" Tu devrais la lâcher Gildarts, tu vas la tuer." Souffla une voix.

-" Anissa n'a pas tord le vieux.." Affirma une autre.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rose s'approcha du roux, voulant prendre la place de celui-ci pour éviter tout massacre. Lâchant la demoiselle au sol, elle se releva rapidement, défiant l'homme du regard.

-" Tu as peur d'une fille le vieux ? " Grogna Jordan.

-" J'ai pas peur de toi la petite. " Grogna a son tour Gildarts.

De petits éclairs sortaient de leur yeux pour se heurter violemment, la guerre était déclarer entre eux. La rosée les sépara, blasé devant leurs comportement enfantin. Essayant de se redresser, Izumi était dans un sale état. La moitier de son corps glacer par l'attaque de glace du nudiste et l'autre brûler par les flammes du rosé. Retournant auprès de sa soeur pour essayer de savoir se qu'elle pouvait faire pour la soigner. Une jeune femme s'approcha, de long cheveux couleur de neige, de grand yeux bleus, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Elle attrapa le bras de la brune pour la redresser.

-" Vous savez, on ne vous veut pas de mal.." Expliqua-t-elle, décrochant un sourire amical.

Elle souleva la brune, l'aidant a se mettre sur ses jambes pour qu'elle avance vers l'hôpital de la ville. La jeune pourpre la regarda, juste intriguer par cette demoiselle qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître. Mako réapparut, le teint un peu livide, le regard vide. Jordan s'approcha de son petit frère cette fois, relevant sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Sa famille allait vraiment mal et elle devait faire quelque chose pour corriger sa. Accepté de renoncer a leur mission ou bien les abandonner pour la réussir ? Nan, rien que d'imaginer les abandonner pour une mission lui arracha le coeur, elle ne pouvait faire cela. Mais ils leurs en voudraient si elle avait l'audace de ne pas finir une mission. Tournant sa tête pour croiser le regard du vieillard, elle avait l'air déterminer.

-" Donner moi se chat.. C'est la seule chose que je vous demande."

-" Je ne te donnerai pas Happy !" Hurla le rosé. Le chef de la guilde s'avança vers la jeune fille, plus sérieux que tout à l'heure.

Il discuta un instant avec elle, hochant la tête. Les deux plus jeunes furent amener à l'hôpital, la plus grande s'avança vers le chat bleu pour le prendre avec elle. Serrant du poing, Natsu hurlait devant cette scène, mais son maître l'arrêta de suite, laissant la pourpre prendre l'animal avec elle.

-" On le récuperera.. Ne t'en fais pas Natsu.." Dit le vieil homme.

Regardant au loin la jeune fille partir avec le chat, le vieux monsieur se dirigea vers l'hôpital pour aller voir les deux jeunes enfants qui étaient rester à la demande de la demoiselle. Il s'arrangea avec les infirmières pour qu'ils se rétablissent le plus vite possible. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, elle s'éxecutèrent, soignant la jeune Izumi qui était blesser et calmant le jeune Mako qui lui était bouleverser. De son côté, Jordan quittait la ville pour se diriger vers la forêt. Elle devait aller rejoindre un homme dans un village voisin et lui apporter la "personne" du nom de Happy. Quel surprise elle eu quand elle découvrit que c'était en faite un chat. Un chat bleu qui plus ai. Etrange. L'homme devait le savoir, mais pourquoi ne rien leurs avoir dit ? Un piège ? Elle en aurait le coeur net une fois arriver avec la créature. Avançant le plus vite possible pour arriver à ce village abandonner depuis peu, elle essayait d'accélérer le pas, encore une fois. Elle n'aimait pas que l'on se joue de sa personne, régler le compte à cette idiot si il se moquait d'elle, voilà se qui traînait dans sa tête. Le petit animal ailé avançait, un peu effrayé par la jeune fille, même intimider. Il l'observait, essayant de s'échapper discrètement, mais elle arrivait toujours à le voir, le garder près d'elle. Elle arriva devant l'entrée du village, se dirigeant vers le centre ville. Les rues remplient de plantes grimpantes qui envahissaient les maisons de pierre, les ruines qui s'écroulaient encore de temps en temps, les reptiles qui traînaient dans les herbes, ils arrivèrent à un rond point, une fontaine trônait au centre de ce cercle. Elle s'asseyit tranquillement sur une des pierres tomber de la fontaine, un léger filet d'eau coulait encore.

-"On attend quoi ?" Demanda le petit chat bleu.

-"Quelqu'un. Maintenant tais-toi et reste tranquille." Le silence.

Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre pendant quelques minutes. Puis une brindille. Ecrasé par le poids d'une semelle surement. La pourpre se releva tandis que le chat se cachait derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas peur, malgrès les quelques gouttes de sueur qui coulait le long de sa tempe, elle se demandait juste se qui allait se passer. Des bruits de pas, lent et régulier. Il l'a fessait attendre, elle ne supportait pas. Sortant son crayon de sa poche, elle observait les environs, peut importe par ou il sortirait, elle l'aurait.

-"C'est moi que vous cherchez ?"

La pourpre se retourna brutalement, dégageant le petit chat pour le garder derrière elle, un geste protecteur qu'elle n'avait pas souvent. Un homme se trouvait en face d'elle, l'un de ses yeux étaient cacher par une mèche de cheveux blanc, l'autre de couleur améthyste fixait la jeune fille. Il était assez séduisant, la petite veste de fourrure lui allait si bien, elle aurait pu se laisser berner par son sourire séducteur, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était vraiment lui qu'elle attendait.

-"... Qui es-tu ?" Questionna-t-elle.

-"Mon nom est Lence. Et tu devrais avoir une personne à me remettre." Répondit-il, un rictus aux lèvres.

Jordan se retourna pour regarder le chat. Il était vraiment la pour cette... Chose ? Il devait être très spécial pour le vouloir. Ou alors.. Serait-ce une diversion pour obtenir autre chose ? Se retournant de nouveau pour l'observer, le dévisageant de haut en bas. Que faire ? Lui donner se chat ? Le garder ? Le vendre ? Elle était perdu, mais elle avait une mission à accomplir.

-"Tenez.. C'est la "personne" que vous cherchez."

Son oeil changea vite de la couleur améthyste au noir charbon, une aura l'entourant de la tête aux pieds. Elle regarda d'un peu plus près cette fumée noire.. Du sable ? Plus exactement de la poussière. Une magie ridicule. Contrôler de la poussière, elle le battrait en même pas un instant. Dessinant quelque chose dans l'air, l'homme la regarda, disparaissant dans un courant d'air. Jordan s'arrêta, il n'était plus la. Ou était-il passer ? Partit ? Cacher ? Elle cherchait autour d'elle, effaçant son dessin qui la dérangeait, avant d'atterrir sur le sol, projeté par quelque chose.. Ou quelqu'un.

-"Tu as réussis... C'est bien... Mais ce n'est pas lui que je veux."

-"Vous voulez quoi alors ?" Hurla la pourpre en essayant de se dégager de son emprise.

Il y eu un grand silence, un sourire sur le visage, il la regarda.. Murmurant.

-"C'est vous que je veux." Jordan s'arrêta de bouger.

Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Et pourquoi il l'a voulait ? Que lui avait-elle fait ? Partir. Elle devait se dégager pour s'enfuir. Mais elle était bloquer, cette magie qu'elle pensait ridicule était en faite bien plus utile qu'elle ne le pensait. En effet, même dans un endroit propre, il y a toujours des particules de poussières qui traîne, surtout que la ou elle se trouvait, il y en avait partout. Piéger. Elle s'était fait avoir en beauté, elle ne pouvait pas tenter le charme, elle n'avait jamais réussit à faire tomber les hommes avec les atouts qu'elle possédait. Son crayon était bloquer dans sa main, elle n'arrivait pas à dessiner quoi que ce soit. Elle essayant de faire signe au petit chat pour qu'il l'aide, mais ce lâche était partit, heureux d'être enfin libre de ses griffes. Elle allait mourir ici.. Surement maintenant.. Seule et sans personne pour l'aider. Elle aurait aimer une mort plus digne d'elle.. Elle aurait aimer retrouver la seule chose qu'elle désirait le plus au monde.. Elle aurait aimer le revoir une dernière fois avant de partir, lui sourire.. Encore et encore, juste avant de mourir.

-"Ton corps et ta magie sera mienne.." Ricana le jeune homme, sa main main droite caressant les lèvres de la pourpre.

-"Pas si vite ! On a un combat à finir avant tout les deux avant que cette idiot ne s'occupe de toi !" Retentit une voix au loin.

Son regard partit sur le côté, observant un jeune homme suivit d'un groupe de gens.. Tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres.

-"On a un compte à régler.. Tu m'as piquer mon chat."


End file.
